


A fool's errand

by margesimpson



Series: operation: get my nemesis with my dad back together [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: Dib had to at least try, right?





	A fool's errand

Dib knocked anxiously on Zim's door. He knocked in spite of the sounds of objects being knocked over, yelling and of tiny squeeky footsteps approaching. He hoped he wouldn't be greeted by Gir, but he was.

His little metal head peeked over from behind the ajar door. His eyes raked over Dib. It was easy to read this little thing's thoughts, Dib remarked to himself, as he could clearly tell the robot had recognized him from his wide eyed expression.

"Oooh, is you!" Gir announced, pointing at Dib as if though it weren't clear to them both.

"Um yeah, hey," Dib greeted, waving his hand weakly. "Is Zim home?"

"Uh..." Gir's head moved hesisitantly. He called back to the inside of the house. "Master! The big head kid is here to see you!"

Dib tried to make out what the muffled yelling in return was to no avail.

"He don't want to see you," Gir said, his voice oddly worried, "but I'll let you in anyway!"

Dib walked cautiously passed Gir, taking in the delapited state of Zim's living room. It looked as if though a tornado came through here, Dib thought.

He found Zim in his kitchen, hunched over some miscellaneous pile of metals that Zim was randomly welding together. Even with his protective goggles on, Dib knew Zim was frustrated. His head snapped back to look at Dib, frown and all.

"What do you want, Dib-stink?"

Dib winced at that. He hadn't heard Zim call him that in quite a while.

"Hey," his voice was small in his mouth, "w-what're are you working on there?"

Zim was quiet for a moment, before clicking his tongue and turning his gaze back at his little project. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then, after a moment of Dib trying to muster up a witty comeback due to habit and failing to, Zim added.

"I don't know, either. Me and... your father started this and, well, we won't finish it, as you well know. Since you're here."

Dib would have never predicted that he would feel so pained at Zim's resigned defeat.

"Well?" Zim still won't face him. "Are you here to hand me over to your alien police or whatever? Go ahead. I really don't care anymore."

"Zim-" Dib tried to speak over the sound of welding, "Zim, I'm sorry that I convinced you to do that. I was just hoping my dad would be mad, but he's actually really hurt-"

Instantly, Zim dropped his tools and turned fully to look at Dib. His goggles were perched on his brow.

"Why? Why do you think that? Did he mention something? What did he say about me?" Zim asked hurriedly, before he shook his head and frowned. "NO! Don't tell me. How do I know you won't just lie to me-"

"Zim, please, I really think you should get back together with my dad." Dib felt like somewhere there's someone laughing at the turn that his life had taken, but he pushes through that feeling. All he could think about was his dad. "I know you really like him, and I used that against you, but I didn't know my dad actually liked you, too. At least, he's hurting like he does."

Zim seemed stunned by that, before making a disgruntled noise. "No! Zim won't listen to you anymore, Dib-stink. Last time I listened to you, I got my squeedily spooch trampled on. How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" He shook his head, as if though to shake any more of this internal debate from his mind. "Just get out! Get out of my house!"

Dib hurriedly left the kitchen after Zim began to step closer, fists in his air. He was met by Gir shoving some paper in his face in the living room. "Here!" Gir squeecked. "Use these!"

Dib didn't bother questioning it, grabbing them as he ran to the front door, thinking Zim was still chasing him.

He shut the front door behind him with a gasp for breath. He hadn't realized he needed air so badly. After a moment of trying to calm himself, he finally took a look at the pieces of paper in his hand. And he thought, huh, perhaps that robot was useful after all.


End file.
